Loving Lucy
by Kaitylyn
Summary: Sirius Black goes through girls about as often as he changes his socks, right? What if he met a girl who went through guys just as fast? set during their sixth year at Howarts SBOC
1. Sortings and Such

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

Loving Lucy: Chapter 1

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

Lucy Scott shivered as all eyes where upon her. Today was her first day at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry and she was being sorted into a house.

While most of the people starting at this school where around 11 and 12, she was not. Lucy was 16 and transferring from a school in North America.

She sat on the stool, flicking back a strand of her long, dark hair, and a teacher, that appeared to have a stick stuck up her bum, placed a patched up old hat on her head.

What kind of cruel trick was this? She wondered. Sitting nervous students in front of the entire school.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her ear and she realized that the hat was talking to her. "Hmm now, you don't look like a first year." it said.

Her eyes widened. "I'm not." she said quietly. "Ho hum, where to put you, where to put you..." it sang, either not hearing or not caring what she had said.

"Very loyal, you are, aren't you? Intelligent...Hmm.." it continued, then it yelled out for the crowd to hear: "Gryfindor!"

Nervously, she took the hat off her head and put it on the stool, then stumbled down to the tables.

She knew which one to go to only because she had watched the kids who had been sorted before her.

Every one was clapping and whooping for her as she approached and she took a seat beside a girl with dark red hair and green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Lily." the girl said. "I'm Lucy." she replied as the rest of the new students got sorted. "You don't look like a first year." Lily joked. "No, I'm sixteen, I kind of, well. I transferred." she said.

Suddenly, Dumbledore rose and everybody in the hall fell silent. She knew him, he was the reason she was here. She had been expelled from her last school and he was the only one who would take her.

"Now then." he said, clearing his throat. "For our newest students: welcome. For our returning students: welcome back. " he started.

"Now, our caretaker, Mr. Canton, has asked me to inform you that the forbidden forest is, as always, forbidden and anyone wishing to throw things at the giant squid are to do so at there own risk. Any students with harmful Zonko's products, you have been warned. For a complete list of banned substances, there is a list posted on Mr. Canton's office door.

"Now, before we indulge in our wonderful feast, I would like you all to join me in singing our school song."

Before Lucy knew what was going on everybody had started to sing, with the exceptions of a few first years.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Lucy looked around awkwardly, as everyone started to clap and Dumbledore sat down.

Food appeared out of nowhere on the golden plates that sat in front of everybody and Lucy, still slightly shocked at the outbreak into song, started to pick through hers.

She glanced up the table, feeling as though some one was watching her. She was right, about half way up the table a boy with black hair and gray eyes was staring right at her. She stared blankly at him for a few moments until he winked at her and turned back to his meal.

Feeling a bit ridiculous she turned back to hers as well.

"Who's that?" she asked, turning to Lily. Lily scanned the table then said. "The boy with the long hair?" she asked. Lucy nodded, glancing back at him.

"Thats Sirius Black." Lily said, turning back to her meal. Lucy sensed a certain tone in Lily's voice, a tone that said that that boy was an idiot.

Lucy turned back to her meal and picked through any meat to the mashed potatoes, she was a vegan, which meant that she didn't eat any animal products.

Even though she was slightly preoccupied with eating, she couldn't get that boy off her mind. He was really cute, no, not cute, amazingly fine. Yes, that was it.

After she finished eating Lily offered to show her to the Gryfindor tower, so she wouldn't have to go with the first years.

They made there way up to the seventh floor corridor, talking all the way. Finally they came to stop in front of a portrait of a, rather rotund, lady in a pink dress.

"Codswallop." Lily said as they approached it.

The portrait swung forward, reveling a hole in the walls. The climbed through to find a comfy looking common room with overstuffed sofa's and a roaring fireplace.

"Wow..." Lucy breathed, pausing for a moment to take it all in. Staircases led to what she assumed was the dormitories and tapestries hung on the stone walls.

"Common." Lily said "I'll introduce you to everybody." and Lucy followed her over to a table in the corner where a small group of people had gathered.

"This is Julia Thomas -she motioned to a olive skinned girl with brown eyes and many long, dark braids- this is Brianna Ollivander- she pointed to a pale girl with blue eyes and blond hair- and there are a few other, where are they?" Lily looked around the room, searching for her friends.

"Anyways, this is Lucy Scott." Lily said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. They said there 'hellos' and then started to chat about who came back to school and who didn't.

Lucy didn't really know what they where saying so she just peered around the room at the people who where getting to know each other and such, hoping to see that Sirius boy. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"So..." Lily started, bringing her back into the conversation "Where did you transfer from?"

"My last school was the Salem Witches Institute and before that was the Toronto Academy for Witches and Wizards and ... well, the list goes on..." Lucy said, hoping they wouldn't judge her strictly by that.

"My cousin goes to the Salem Witches Institute, she says its really nice." a girl with medium colored hair and freckles said, coming up behind them.

"Oh, this is Bridget Acherly." Lily said, moving aside to let her into the circle. "Where where you?" Julia asked.

"Caught up with James Potter." she said, smiling mischievously. "You might have seen him." she said, turning to Lucy "Short black hair, hazel eyes."

Lucy tried to think back, boys, boys, boys ... black hair ... hazel eyes... "Nope." she said, all she could think of was Sirius Black.

The girl just continued to smile, Lucy knew that smile all too well. It was the smile you give when you just made out with a nice looking guy and you didn't want to actually go through all the trouble of saying it out loud. Lucy knew, she had used it many times in the past.

Then she noticed that Lily seemed to have shrunken back slightly and she was able to piece together why.

"I'm going to bed." Lily said suddenly, standing up. "I think I'll go to, long trip." Lucy said, not wanting to listen to the group talk about things she didn't know any longer.

She followed Lily up a staircase and into the girls dormitories. She found the bed closest to the window had all of her clothes on it, so she took that one.

Lily found her clothes on the bed next to that and they both took turns, changing in the bathroom and then getting into their beds.

"So, you like that Potter guy?" she asked after a few minutes. She saw Lily sit up on the next bed and look around, making sure the room was empty. "Maybe." she replied.

Lucy smiled, she knew what that meant. "So, why aren't you with him?" she asked. There was a pause before Lily said: "I don't know, thats what people would expect. And besides, Bridget is my friend, I can't just steal her boyfriend."

"Mmmm." Lucy agreed.

There was a pause and she knew that Lily wasn't sleeping but thinking, and in Lucy's books, thinking wasn't a good thing.

"What is there to do around here?" she asked. "I could show you around the school? It isn't curfew until nine." Lily repled.

Lucy thought for a moment, not exactly what she was thinking, which involved a lot of guys, but it was better that doing nothing.

"OK, lets go."

0000000

Wandering around the school wasn't exactly as fun as Lucy would have thought. As they rounded a corner she heard footsteps and focused down the corridor.

"Oh great." Lily moaned. "The marauders."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "The who?" she asked. "James Potter, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." she replied.

Lucy started to walk forward. "Where are you going?" Lily asked from behind her. "To see what there up to." she replied.

Lily grabbed her elbow. "Trust me, you don't want to, there ring leader is James Potter, he's arrogant and cruel and big headed and ... if he where the only other person in Britain, I would move." she said.

"OK, fine. Wanna go back then?" Lucy asked. "OK." Lily sighed, relieved.

They started to talk and as they rounded a corner Lucy felt herself smash into something and she stumbled backwards.

Strong hands closed around her shoulders before she fell and when she opened her eyes she found none other than Sirius Black.

He quickly let go of her and ran his fingers though his hair. "Are you OK?" he asked. All Lucy found herself able to do was nod smile stupidly.

Beside them Lily had her arms folded across her chest as she stared daggers at the black haired, hazel eyed man she assumed was James Potter.

"See boys, I told you, girls every where are falling for me." he joked. Lily had apparently bumped into him the same way she had collided with Sirius Black.

"Well, I bet if you watched were you where going there would be fewer girls with broken limbs." Lily snapped.

"Oh, Evans, we all know you enjoyed it." he retorted.

"I know you did James, its not my fault you get pleasure out of pressing up against unsuspecting girls." Lily said calmly, cocking her head to one side.

"Oh, sure, pin it all on me. Your like a serial bumper, you are." James said, taking a step forward.

"Serial bumper? That must have took you a whole three days to come up with. Congrats." Lily said, taking a step forward and looking up at James angrily.

They glared at each other for a few minutes until Lily turned on her heel, causing her hair to flick back in James' face.

"Don't wanna miss curfew!" James taunted, although he didn't seem all to big headed now for some reason.

Then she stormed off and Lucy decided it best to follow her.

By the time they reached the portrait hole Lily was in a right state, clicking her tongue every few seconds and running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, he seemed nice." Lucy said as they came in the portrait hole. Lily scoffed and kept walking, all the way up to the girls dormitories, past her friends and onto her bed.

Lucy took a seat on her bed, she didn't know what to do to help her new friend. "To tell you the truth he seemed like a bit of a jerk" she said, trying to cheer her up.

"He is more than a jerk, he is a pompous, pig who, who, who... is a big jerk. A big, wet jerk." Lily said.

Lucy had to laugh, Lily was obviously infatuated with that boy. She had to admit, he was cute as in your-only-friends-crush kind of cute.

By around 11 all the girls had wondered into bed and fallen asleep but Lucy's light green eyes where still wide open. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't get over him, the way his hands had felt against her arms.

She was known to go through boys as fast as a swinging door. It wasn't her fault she fell in and out of love as many times as she changed her socks.

But this guy... he was so ... intoxicating.


	2. Soapy Slytherins

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

Loving Lucy: Chapter Two

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

At around five that Lucy was shaken awake. "Wha- wha isii?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Your in my bed." a voice she recognized to be Bridget's said. She sat up and strained her eyes to see through the darkness.

In front of her, still wearing her school uniform, hair tousled and makeup smudged was, as she had suspected, Bridget Acherly.

"What are you on about?" she asked as Bridget slapped her arm. "Get up!" she said. Lucy sat up straighter and backed up more. "Make me!" she retorted.

"This is my bed." Bridget stated, glaring dangerously at her. "I think your wrong. You see, this is _my _bed, my clothes where on it and I've been sleeping in it... Making it M-I-N-E." Lucy growled, laying back down and pulling her blankets over her head.

"No, I think _your _wrong, because I've had the bed right beside the window ever since I was in second year!" Bridget hollered, causing a few other girls to curse at her. Then Lucy heard her mutter something and she next thing she knew she could feel something slithering around in her bed with her.

"AEEEKK!"

0000000000

"So, tell me again what happened?" Lily asked, sitting on the edge of her bed a few hours later.

"We've been over this twice already! She came in and yelled at me for being in her bed or something and then she sent a snake in my bed! That dammed thing could have killed me!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

She had always had a deadly fear of snakes. Snakes and infiri, come to think of it.

"Then what happened?" Lily asked.

"Well, when I fell off the bed I looked up and saw the dormitory door closing." Lucy went on "I don't really understand it, she just came in and started yelling at me and I said some stuff back and the next thing I know I have a snake in my bed and I'm on the floor!"

There was silence for a few moments while Julie, a few beds away, cooed at the snake she had named Chamomile.

Lucy glanced at the snake and her skin crawled, she used to have nightmares about them crawling all over her and spitting at her.

"That sounds a lot like Bridget when shes miffed at somebody. But why would she have a grudge against you? She only met you last night." Lily said, yawning.

"You can go back to bed if you want, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Lucy said, standing up and running her fingers through her hair before tying a blue ribbon in it.

"Where are you going to walk?" Lily asked, although she was already crawling into her bed. "I don't know, I'll just explore a little bit. Get a better feel for this place." Lucy said, not really knowing where she would go, but she didn't want to keep everybody awake any longer.

"But theres a curfew here, if you get caught out of bed after hours you'll get detention at the very least." Lily said, pulling her covers over her.

"I wont get caught." Lucy said, smiling and bounding to the door "Don't worry." she added before exiting the room and taking the staircase two steps at a time.

The common room was dark and the only light came from the glowing embers in the fire place. Lucy walked quietly to the sofa in front of the fire place.

Only when she got there did she realize someone was already there, lying with his feet propped up on the table and his head resting on the back of the chesterfield.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anybody else was here." she muttered as he turned to look at her. Butterflies started to flutter madly in her stomach when she saw who it was. Sirius Black.

"No, its fine. Sit." he said, with a slight grin.

Lucy did as he said, but she couldn't help sitting farther away from him than she usually did with fair looking guys. She was afraid that if she came too close he would be able to hear her heart pounding.

"I wont bite." he joked and Lucy laughed nervously as he continued. "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, my name is Sirius Black. You may have heard of me ... ?"

"I think I ran into you the other night, actually. Anyway, my name is Lucy Scott." she replied back.

"Well, hello Lucy Scott. What are you doing up so late?" he asked, leaning towards her more.

* * *

0000000000

* * *

Later that day Lucy had no idea what she had answered with,j because not long after, and she didn't even know how, they started snogging!

So now she was sitting here in the middle of Charms class thinking about him! It was so frustrating! She didn't even know what exactly about him that she was so into! His hair was nice, his eyes where gorgeous, he had a nice face and an AMAZING body. Damn him, she thought.

Throwing up her arms in frustration she groaned loudly in exasperation. Which probably wasn't a good idea, because soon every head in class turned to look at her and she dropped her hands back down onto her desk, shifting her gaze from them.

This just wouldn't due, she couldn't just continue to think about him. A task that required concentration could appear and she could end up with two heads! Or in a snake pit! Or with purple eyebrows! No, she would have to get over him and in her rule book there was only one sure way of getting a boy off her mind.

Getting another one, or possibly two.

With that decided she walked out of that classroom at bell with new, refreshed confidence. Diner was calling and there where at least two hundred fit looking lads around for her to claim.

* * *

0000000000

* * *

"So you made out with a hot girl, whats the big deal, isn't that a daily event for you." James said between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"Actually an hourly event. But that isn't the point! The point is I can't stop thinking about her! And shed isn't some hot girl, her names Lucy." Sirius groaned, pushing back his plate.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Remus said, coming up behind him. "Sirius, not eating! THE HORROR!" and a few people turned to look at him as he sat down bashfully beside Peter. "He's thinkin' about a girl!" Peter cooed.

"_Peter?"_

"Yes?"

"_Go wet yourself."_

"Wh--"

"_We all know you want to."_

Sirius groaned, even taunting Wormtail wasn't as fun as usual and all his food tasted bland. "You know what I think?" he asked James.

"Oh no, you've been thinking?" James replied with a smirk.

"Shove it, and yes, I have been. I think that the house elves are mad at me for painting them all purple so I think there making my food tasteless .. And probably poisoned too, come to think of it." Sirius replied.

Just then, Peter leaned over the table and grabbed a handful of Sirius' gravy covered mashed potatoes and stuffed it in his mouth. "I think its all right." he said, spraying everybody with bits of food.

Sirius stared at his pumpkin juice, which now had bits of regurgitated potato in it.

_Urg..._

"You know what? Why suffer? I can just ask her to join me in the broom cupboard tonight and we can snog for a few hours. I'm sure I will be on to my next victim by then." Sirius said, proud that he had thought of that and making a mental note to stare at bits of Peter's pre-chewed food the next time he was troubled about something.

On second thought, maybe he wouldn't.

"Thats bloody brilliant, mate." James said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"But I think there might be a flaw in your plan." Remus started, waving his fork around. "And what my that be, my dear friend?" Sirius asked, still on his smart idea high.

"I don't think Gordon Henley will appreciate you going into a broom cupboard with his new girlfriend." Remus replied and Sirius looked down the table at where a tall, blond seventh year Ravenclaw was sitting beside Lucy, talking and laughing.

He glared at them, for some odd reason he felt very betrayed and almost, dare he think it, jealous? Oh no, this would not go unnoticed. This was a travesty! This was ... not right!

Sirius flipped back to look at his fellow marauders, not bothering to sweep back his bangs like he usually did. "This is not right." he said. James glanced over Sirius' shoulder and nodded in realization. "Well, mate, at least now you don't have to worry about her." he shrugged.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"You are not helping."

"Oh."

* * *

0000000000

* * *

Lucy faked a smile and nodded. Even though she was with Gordon and Lily and Julie and Julie's boyfriend, Ken, she couldn't stop thinking about Sirius!

They had been outside for half the afternoon and still he was on her mind! Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at it. It was James Potter and Sirius Black crouching behind a large boulder and watching a group of other students approach.

Smiling, she turned back to the group. "I have to go ... er ... do that thing, at the place .. with that thing." she said, and before waiting for a reply she got up and ducked behind a tree.

Sirius and James where still there, waiting for the people to approach and Lucy now saw that they had a bucket beside them. Curiosity was getting the better of her so she walked silently forward, making sure that nobody saw her and then she knelt down behind the boys.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing as they jumped at her voice, then they turned back to look at her. "Oh, er ... nothing." James said, she could tell he was lying, and not very well for that matter.

She peered inside the bucket at what looked like water balloons. "OK, just one question, why do you want to soak all those people?" she whispered, so that they nobody but Sirius and James would hear her.

"Well, they're Slytherins." James said "And their greasy, and there annoying and we have to get them back for flipping me in the corridors yesterday." he added.

Lucy though for a moment, then saw that the Slytherins where right on the other side of the rock now.

"What are we waiting for!" she said, grabbing a water balloon from the bucket, standing up and chucking it at a particularity greasy one with shoulder length black hair.

James and Sirius where now throwing them too and only now did she realize that there was not just water in those balloons but soap and probably a charmed solution because it looked like they where being scrubbed and bubbles where starting to form and float around them.

Everybody was laughing, except for the Slytherins, but they deserved it, she thought. They had it coming flipping someone in the hallways. Poo on them, she thought, throwing another one and hitting them again.

They all came out in front of the boulder, Sirius carrying the bucket so they still had ammo. The ground was wet and slippery but Lucy kept throwing and laughing. By now the Slytherins had drawntheir wands and where fighting back, only with more force.

A blue light hit her and she slipped backwards, hitting the soapy ground hard but still laughing. She leapt up and grabbed another balloon and threw it at the extra greasy one who had made her fall. It hit him in the back of his head and it was immediately covered in frothy foam and bubbles.

Lucy doubled over laughing, not paying attention until Sirius yelled. "RUN!" and he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her backwards. She saw the bucket go flying and land on the foamy, greasy ones head before she was pulled backwards behind the rock.

They caught they're breath and then ran to the edge of the forest, dodging curses all the way. Lucy collapsed against a tree and then looked up at the guys. Sirius was soaked to the bone, just like her, and she had to laugh when she saw James, who had a big, green mustache.

Sirius, still laughing, dropped his arm over her shoulder and she linked arms with James and they walked back up to the castle, making sure to give the soapy and probably angry, Slytherins, a wide birthing.

When they walked inside she let her and James' arms fall away and thought Sirius would remove his arm from its place around her shoulders but he didn't. She saw Bridget and shot her a smile but she was too busy smirking about something to care.

Together they started to slop up to the common room but before they did they heard more wet foot steps running fast in their direction. Sirius smiled as the chase took a new turn and they took off down the hallways.

James went one way and Lucy, not knowing the castle very well, followed behind Sirius. "Watch out for the trick step!" he called, but, too late. Lucy's foot had fallen down the step and the soggy followers where right behind them!

She pulled herself up before she got completely stuck and Sirius grabbed her under the shoulders to help her forward.

She glanced back behind her shoulder and to her horror saw that they where right there! Sirius fell backwards against the steps and the one that had apparently removed the bucket from his head grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" he exclaimed, trying to shake him off. He snared evilly and she did the first thing that came to her mind, she slapped him hard across the face, her medallion she wore on a bracelet leaving the imprint of a fox paw print on his face.

He released his grip on her and she stumbled backwards, Sirius catching her before she fell. He had apparently picked himself up off the floor.

He made her go in front of him and they ran flat out up the stairs. Even though Lucy's foot was hurting. He pulled her down a side corridor and then into a wall. Yes, into a wall, well, a fake one apparently. It was cramped but Lucy was happier to be in there than out in the hallway as she heard at least seven wet footsteps running past.

They where both breathing heavily and as the Slytherins rounded the corner Lucy became aware of just how close together they were...

To be continued ...

* * *


	3. Fights and Snakes and so forth

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

Loving Lucy: Chapter Three

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

* * *

Sirius was watching the glittering light filtering in through the fake wall, listening as the Slytherin's footfalls became more and more distant. Finally, he turned back to Lucy and flashed her a smile. Thats when he realized how close she was to him.

Lucy went to bring her hand up to twirl her hair, like she often did when she was nervous, but instead she just ended up hitting Sirius' leg.

"Sorry!" she said, blushing a deep shade of pink that Sirius could see, even in the dim light.

He laughed and looked down at her face. "Its alright..." he whispered.

Lucy couldn't draw her eyes away from Sirius' and she just kept staring at him, memorizing how the light made shadows across his nose. Then she realized she was staring at him like a fish and she looked away, laughing nervously.

She heard Sirius start to whisper something but didn't get to hear it on account of one, Mr. James Potter, green mustache and all, running into them, then rebounding off onto the hard, stone floor.

Lucy, too shocked to talk, held her breath as Sirius pushed past her out into the hallway, towering over James. This definitely wasn't what she had planned when she decided to get over him, she realized, thinking about how close they had just come to ... no, she couldn't even think about it.

* * *

000000000000

* * *

"So..." Lily went on, later that night in the girls dormitories. "You attacked a group of students, ran like a mad loon all through Hogwarts, hid in a secret room that nobody knows about with Sirius Black and _thats_ why you blew us all off?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy prepared herself to explain, but was saved doing so by Bridget parading into the dormitory and throwing open her trunk a few beds down. Lily and Lucy exchanged looks, but didn't say anything as Bridget came over towards them.

"What outfit should I wear to supper?" she asked, holding up two hangers, one with a mini skirt, tights and a layered spaghetti strap top, and the other a pair of trousers and a off-the-shoulder red top.

"I think you should go for the one with the trousers." Brianna suggested from a bed on the other side of the room.

"Nobody asked _your _opinion." Bridget snapped.

Lily jumped off her bed, shocking Lucy, who had always taken her to be more sweet and kind than anything else, but then again, people aren't always what they seem to be at first glance. She knew all about that.

"Why, Brianna's opinion doesn't matter? Does mine? Does Lucy's? I was under the impression you where asking a question? But apparently you didn't want it answered?" Lily snapped, tilting her head to one side.

Bridget didn't look taken aback at all, instead she just rolled her eyes and went back over to her bed, shoving one of the outfits into the trunk, then digging around in it for something else. Obviously, she was used to Lily snapping at her when she did something mean or nasty.

Lily went back to her bed, telling Brianna not to worry about anything that Bridget said, then she turned back to Lucy.

"And thats why you blew us off?" she asked, getting right back into the conversation.

Lucy looked for some way to explain herself, and kept opening and closing her mouth, but no words seemed to come to her. It had really just a been a spur of the moment thing and she hadn't meant to ditch them, or get her only friends mad at her.

"It doesn't matter." Lily said, smiling. "Its your first year here, you're going to need time to adjust." she went on. "I can't even remember my entire first year here, it was all a blur of stupid mistakes and such things. So one little ditching incident really doesn't matter that much." she finished.

Smiling, Lucy felt relieved, but out of the corner of her eye she watched Bridget applying makeup in the mirror, still with that smug look on her face that Lucy had seen earlier. Something about that worried her, but the problem was she didn't know quite what it was.

* * *

000000000000

* * *

"Pass the gravy." said Peter, his mouth already full with shepherds pie.

"I'll pass you the gravy on the one condition that you exercise good table manners for the rest of this term." Remus said, shooting him slightly disgusted looks.

Peter blinked a few times and then went back to his food. "Fine, I'll eat dry Shepard's pie." he spat.

Sirius watched them with one of his eyebrows raised. Good manners versus no manners, oh the irony of it all, he thought dully. Beside him, James was playing with his food, yes, for sure playing with your food was definitely going to get you girls, Sirius remarked.

"You know what?" he said, pounding his fist on the table.

The Marauders, and a few other, heads turned to look at him, which is actually what he had wanted to begin with. Now the only problem was he forgot what his brilliant idea had been. "Dammit!" he swore

"You forgot what you where going to say, didn't you..." James stated, rather than asked.

"James, shut up, I'm trying to think." Sirius said, pounding his head with his fists and trying desperately to remember his brilliant, genius, amazing and completely awesome plan.

"AAH!" he said in triumph.

"Why don't we..." he stopped, looking around the Great Hall at all the people watching him. He motioned for them all to huddle as he explained his plan, careful not to let anyone overhear.

"That, my dear friend, is bloody _brilliant_!" James exclaimed

"Lets go get the rest of them." Sirius said, getting up from the table.

"Wait ..." Remus said concerned. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." he began.

"Of course its a good idea!" Sirius cut him off. "I came up with it! Its brilliant! Perfect even!" he said "After all, everything I come up with is brilliant."

Remus gave him a look.

"Whats that look for?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Lets count of your plans that where not so brilliant, shall we?" Remus started.

"Well, thats going to be the worlds shortest list." Sirius scoffed.

"Lets see here..." Remus began. "The time you thought it would be funny to try that muggle robbing thing at Dervish and Bangs.." he started.

"And that time you put the live eels in McGonagall's pumpkin juice." James cut in.

"Hey, that was funny!" Sirius defended himself.

"And the time you shaved your head..." Remus said

"And what about the time you drank fifteen of those muggle soba poppy things?" Peter said

"ALRIGHT!" Sirius bellowed "I get it, just bear with me one more time?" he asked, giving the puppy eyes, and pouting.

"Fine Sirius..." said James. "But if you mess this one up I'm never listening to another one of your schemes ever again."

Sirius grinned, this was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

000000000000

* * *

Julia screamed, causing Lucy to bolt up in bed. And I had already been so close to wasting the rest of the evening sleeping, drat, she thought. Wow, she added, I think I just said 'drat' this heat must really be getting to me.

Stretching she looked over my Julia, who was holding her chest and demanding to know how ... _JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS AND PETER GOT INTO THE GIRLS DORMITORIES!_

Lucy, wide eyed, jumped out of bed, then, realizing she only had on a tank top and panties (she was about to go to bed after all.) she pulled her bed curtains around her. But then she lost her balance and ended up falling back onto her bed, ripping the curtains down with her. As quickly as she could (and as gracefully) she sat up and stared at them.

"If you don't mind me asking ..." she started, trying to be as polite as she could, "why are you in the _girls dormitories?" _

Well, that just made Sirius, James and Peter's laughter double and they where in hysterics, so, luckily for Lucy, Remus strolled over to her and gave her a hand up, but didn't sit down, not quite sure if she would kill him if he did.

Just then, Lily chose that moment to come out of the showers wrapped in a towel her hair soaking wet. "Whats going on here?" she asked, before "AAAAEEEKKKK!" she screamed and went back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, causing even Remus to chuckle.

"Remus?" Lucy asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her at the sounds of his name and nodded his shaggy, sand colored hair.

"You better shut up before Lily gets some clothes on and comes out here and beats you." Lucy warned.

"Yes, but she'll go for them first -he motioned to the other three marauders- they're laughing much harder." he explained.

"No..." Lucy said, "You see, she expects it of them." this made Sirius at least shut up, but it made Remus laugh again. "Very true, indeed." he said.

"Anyways..." Lucy went on, surprisingly happy that the evening had taken this most interesting turn. At least it kept her from going to bed early, which was something she never ever did except when extremely bored and on the brink of death by boredom.

"Why are you in the girls dormitories?" she asked.

"Let me guess..." Julia said "You took a wrong turn?" Well, at least Lucy got in a good laugh from that one.

"Actually." Sirius said, brushing back his silky dark hair. "We came to offer a proposal." and after a moment, Sirius elbowed James in the side and continued the routine that they had rehearsed outside.

"Yes, we where planning on taking a trip to Hogsmeat with a few close friends and we where wondering you fine young ladies would like to join -he had to pause to look at his lines, which he had written on the back of his hand- us." he finished.

"Absolutely not." Lily said, coming out of the bathroom in a nightdress and housecoat.

James rolled his eyes, but didn't move from the doorway. "Are you positive? Julia? Brianna? Lucy?" he asked, making special effort not to mention Lily's name and was trying his hardest not to even look at the fiery red head.

There was silence for a few minutes, and it seemed that nobody wanted to be the first to speak, not wanting to get on bad terms with Lily. So, taking (what in her opinion anyways) was a good strategy, she decided to go through her first.

"Lily? Common, lets go. I'm bored out of my mind and I mean, whats the worst that could happen?" she asked, pouting. She had a good pouting routine and she knew it, she had used it many times and had practiced it often.

Lily sighed and bit her lip. She really really really wanted to go, but at the same time she knew that sneaking into Hogsmeat wasn't a good idea. Her sister, Petunia, had caught her sneaking out when she was younger and she had gotten in a lot of trouble because of that. Really, she didn't like getting into trouble unless it was necessary.

"Oh, fine." she said, after a long while.

Lucy jumped for joy, mentally that is, still being wrapped in a bed curtain.

"Yes! OK, now get out so we can get dressed." Julia said, shoving the boys closest to the door out. Almost immediately Lucy saw the stairs turn into a slide and the boys slid, shouting, out of site, just as the door came closed.

Everybody in the room, next turned to Remus, who hadn't moved, and Lucy narrowed her eyes playfully at the amber eyed man. Which really, come to think of it was a little bit odd, wasn't it? Amber eyes. Where had she seen amber eyes before? She had heard something about people with amber eyes, but what was it?

The next thing she knew the door had slammed shut and Remus was no where to be found. Damn he was fast, she thought, laughing. Finally she stood up and went over to her trunk, digging inside it for something suitable to wear.

* * *

000000000000

* * *

A few minutes later Brianna, Julia, Lily and Lucy came down the girls staircase to find most of the fifth, sixth and seventh year Gryfindors all crowded in the common room, chatting and apparently waiting for them. Sirius searched out Lucy and pulled her into the throng of people, introducing her to people as they went.

Sirius kept hold of Lucy's hand as they went, not wanting to lose her, which was surprisingly easy, as he had found out earlier. Finally they came to James and Remus, who where standing on either side of the portrait hole like security wizards.

"How are we getting there?" Lucy asked, letting go of Sirius' hand.

"You'll see." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't like that look on your face." Lucy said honestly, but still trying to smile as to not offend him or anything of that sort.

Sirius stuck out his tongue, and Lucy tried to look offended while still trying not to laugh, which is terribly hard, believe it or not. So, naturally, having to get him back she pulled down his hat so it covered both eyes then she took a few steps back, laughing.

Sirius didn't like that. He pushed back his hat and progressed towards Lucy, who kept moving backwards until after a few steps she hit a wall. _Oh, shit!_ She thought, closing her eyes. Sirius hadn't made up his mind what he was going to do yet, so finally deciding to be nice, he pecked her on the lips and straightened up again.

Lucy opened her eyes and was about to say something that she hoped was clever, but never got the chance because right then James announced that it was time to go. Sirius took Lucy's hand again and lead her back into the line. He wanted to find Peter, who had managed to disappear somewhere, but decided that being with Lucy at the moment would be more beneficial to him then finding the smelly little rodent.

James performed the disillusionment charm on everybody as they went out the door, as to decrease the chances that they would be caught. Lucy, the Marauders and Lily, for some reason, where the only people who didn't complain about the spell. (exp: Eww, did you just out egg on my head!)

After everybody was disillusioned, James, Remus, Peter (who had shown up sometime earlier) and Sirius, who dragged Lucy with him, lead the group down the seventh floor corridors and through secret tapestries and staircases, until finally, they reached a hump-backed witch and James tapped it with his wand, muttering something as he did so.

The hump opened up and everybody started climbing inside, even though it was quite a tight squeeze for some. Sirius kept hold of Lucy, who was crouching just behind him and a hand on the wall beside him, just so he didn't accidentally hit his head, therefore messing up his hair. And it might cause brain damage as well but really that didn't matter much, as long as his hair was fine.

"Light your wands!" Remus whispered in the dark from somewhere in front of them. Almost at once, everybody whispered _"Lumos!" _and the tunnel lit up in a flash.

"Whoa!" Sirius said, letting go of everything to hold his eyes. "My eyes!" he yelled, as did some others behind them.

Sirius, temporarily blinded, stumbled and fell forward, knocking down James, who ended up kicking Remus very hard in a very painful area.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled, falling down to.

"Sirius!" James howled, trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"..."

"Fine, blame the blind man." Sirius said "Typical."

"SIRIUS!"

-o-o-o-

After that little (whats the word I'm looking for...) predicament, was over they followed the tunnel for what seemed like miles, then, finally they emerged in the basement of a dark, old, storeroom.

"Sirius?" Lily called, clambering out of the tunnel. "Where did you lead us?" she asked wearily.

"Why does everybody blame ME?" Sirius yelled the last word. "ALWAYS ME!"

_Thump, Thump, Thump, _from upstairs.

"Lucy?" James asked, leaning up against a shelfing unit.

She looked over at him, "Yes James?" she said.

"How does it feel to be dating a walking catastrophe?" he asked.

"Eh, can't complain ...much." she added as an afterthought.

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Lucy's hand again, leading her upstairs. Soon they where followed by the rest of the Gryfindors, who really didn't have anything better to do. He opened the door at the top of the steps and came out behind the counter of Honeydukes.

"Hurry up!" he whispered behind him, at the sound of more thumping from upstairs.

"Either somebody's getting busy or we're about to get caught." James said, earning him a smack across the back of his head from Lily.

-o-o-o-

Luckily, they managed to get out of Honeydukes without incident, and soon they where strolling down the streets of Hogsmeat, having been disillusioned by Remus, Sirius and James just after leaving the sweet shop.

Lucy hugged herself, really regretting not wearing a sweater. "Where are we going?" she asked finally, hoping it would be somewhere inside and warm. Maybe a place with something warm to drink too, she was really craving a butterbeer.

"You'll see." Sirius said, for the second time that night.

After the sun had sunk low in the sky, they came to stop in front of what looked like a club, with bright, flashing lights that could be seen from under the hardwood door. Even from outside, they could hear loud, fast music playing

"Is this where we're going?" Brianna asked, either worry or excitement in her voice, Lucy couldn't tell.

The wicked grin on Sirius' face told Lucy the answer to that, and for the first time ever she was actually worried of going into a place and drinking sherry and making a fool of herself. What had happened to her? Whatever it was she had a feeling it might be Sirius' fault. _Damn him._

* * *

000000000000

* * *

_OK, so, how did you like that chapter? Fairly uneventful, I know but I have some things planned for the next chapter that should be fun. :D I'm going to try to update quicker now, and I know I say that all the time, but I have what I hope is a really good idea so I am motivated, HAHAHAHA. I expect the next chapter will either be up in a few days or next weekend._

_Now, onto the reviews!_

thelvenalchemist: _Thank you and I'll try to check into those mistakes today. I'm a terrible speller, sorry. :(_

Zarroc: _Thanks, and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up that fast, but if it helps the next one will be faster. Actually, I've already written my first draft for it so ... yay! _

hippychick21: _Well, don't I feel loved, lol. At least this one isn't a cliffhanger. Well, it kind of isn't. HAHAHAHA. I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry again that it wasn't that fast. _

StarLightStarBright567: _I know, it is kind of confusing isn't it? I'm happy you figured it out though, after I posted it I got one of my friends to read it and she said it was confusing too, so I've been worrying a bit. Oh, and James, if you mean the mustache, one of the Slytherins gave it to him when they where flying hexes everywhere. Or, if you mean where he ran off to, they where supposed to be splitting up so they could get away from the Slytherins. OK, well, I hope you liked that chapter, and the next one should be up soon. :D_

Michael:_ How did you find my penname again! Grr! And I'm allowed to say that because you go to my school and I am now mad at you because I told you not to read my stories! OK, fine, I forgot to bring the picture of the llama so I guess we shall call it even? LoL. G2G, TTUL._

-o-o-o-

_As always, please please please review, even if you didn't like it, please leave suggestions on how to make the story better. I'm always open to constructive criticism. But I'm begging you here! Please review! Please! I'll give you cookies? And ice cream?lol? _

_.xox. _

_Much love, Katrina._


	4. And so is the way of the squid

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

Loving Lucy: Chapter Four

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000**

Sirius pushed open the heavy, wooden door, to reveal just what everybody had suspected, a loud, crowded club with bright, flashing orbs hanging from the ceiling. Despite a lot of worried Gryffindors, they hurried inside, anxious to get out of the chilly evening air, and prying eyesight of people that might report them to Dumbledore for sneaking out.

Everybody was bumping up against each other, and Sirius found Lucy clinging to his arm. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here, he thought, but he quickly changed his mind after a moment when the music started to really pound.

Lucy was starting to lose the nervousness she had felt earlier, and let go of Sirius to wander over to the bar. That butterbeer was still sounding pretty good to her. She ordered a mug and slipped slowly, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. Maybe tonight wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

After a few minutes, Remus wandered up to the bar too. "Having fun yet?" He yelled over the music. Lucy nodded, watching him over her mug. She liked Remus, he seemed nice, like a cousin, but there was something strange about him that she couldn't just place, and it was beginning to bother her.

Sirius was having the time of his life, dancing along this way and that. He hadn't realized how much he missed this place until he came back. It was a good place to go and get away from it all, as he had learned a few years ago when he had first heard of it. With one half filled plastic cup in one hand, and a completely full one in the other, he danced over to where Lucy had gone, and found her talking to Remus.

A strange pang went through him, and he had a weird feeling that had nothing to do with already having three and a half drinks. He was pulled out of his thoughts however by James, looping his arm through Sirius'. "Seen Lily?" James asked, jumping up and down and trying to see over the heads of people dancing around them.

"Stop that," Sirius said, trying to pry himself out of James' grasp. "you look like a prat." James stopped, his eyes wide. "You don't think Lily saw me?" He asked. Poor git, thought Sirius, hes love struck and he doesn't even know it. I swear I'll never get like that.

Finally managing to get out of James grip, he went over to Lucy, almost angry at Remus for even talking to her, although he didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was the fact they seemed to be getting along. He didn't want them to hate each other, but at the same time he didn't want them to be all buddy-like, either.

Lucy gulped down another a fire whiskey and felt the need to move on to something stronger. But what? She wondered, there where so many choices, and she didn't want anything strong enough that she would get totally wasted and have to have somebody carry her back to Hogwarts. She had been talking to Remus for quite a while now, about this, that and everything, especially Sirius.

According to Remus, who had had one too many shots, in Lucy's opinion, Sirius had left home over the summer, and gone to live with James. "They're like brothers." Remus stammered, letting his hand flop down on the wooden counter top.

"Why did he leave home?" Lucy asked, puzzled. If she would have had the opportunity, she would have loved to stay at home every possible second that she could. "Aaah..." Remus started, raising a eyebrow. "His mother, Mrs. Black, did something ... something I can't quite remember..."

Lucy sighed, Remus was drunk, and obviously so. She shouldn't have let him have all those rum shots. "Stay here." She instructed, getting up to go find somebody that could help. But she didn't get two feel before she heard the sound of breaking glass behind her. She turned to see Remus on the floor. At first glance he appeared to have passed out, but after a moment, it looked more like he was having some sort of fit.

Sirius had been watching Lucy and Remus at the bar for nearly ten minutes, his mood turning more and more sour by the second. He couldn't hear a word they where saying, but he didn't like it. After a while, Lucy got up and started to walk away, maybe Remus had offended her? He thought, and for some reason there seemed to be a flicker of hope behind his words.

But as she walked off, he saw Remus fall off his stool, onto the hard, concrete floors. Not now, he cursed, please not now. But it was now, and there wasn't anything he could do about it but try to help. "JAMES!" He hollered as loud as he could.

James didn't hear him, but Lucy did, however she ignored him, her attention was more focused on Remus and what was wrong with him. Alcohol poisoning? Some sort of seizure? Or something else...?

She knelt down beside him. "Remus? Remus are you alright?" He looked up at her. "I need to get outside, fast." The urgency in his voice scared her, and she didn't really know what to do.

For a second she froze, then grabbed his arm and tried to heave him to his feet. He was tall, and lanky, not to mention heavy, and she struggled under his weight. She was dully aware of Sirius grabbing Remus' other side, and helping them get towards the door. Her heart felt funny as they stumbled forward, surging adrenaline through her body. Is this what panicking feels like? She wondered, as her eyes started to sting.

Once outside, Remus didn't seem to get any better at all, if anything, he got worse, shaking and fidgeting. James joined them, when, Lucy wasn't quite sure. She was confused and the few drinks she had where beginning to numb her. Together they hauled him through Hogsmead. Luckily, the boys seemed to know where they where going, because Lucy sure didn't.

"Lucy, you should go back. We can take him from here." Sirius said, his voice coming out in short puffs as he groaned under the weight. "Where are you taking him?" Lucy asked, crawling out from under Remus. "Don't worry." James hissed. "He'll be fine." Lucy stopped, and watch them hobble forward for a while. She didn't want to leave, after all, it was her fault, letting him drink so much.

"Hey!" Lucy turned to see Lily running up to her, panting. "Where are you going?" She asked, bending over and putting her hands on her thighs. "I don't know." Lucy sighed. "One minute, Remus was drunk, the next he was on the floor." She said, throwing her arms up in the air. Lily looked up at her. "You think hes going to be okay?" She asked. Lily shrugged. "Sirius and James have him." Said Lucy. "I feel so bad! I let this happen!" She moaned, looking up at the sky, where the first of the night stars where beginning to appear.

"They're probably heading back up to the castle." Said Lily.

"Probably. Should we get everybody back?" Lucy asked. Her head was pounding, and she felt tired, her adrenaline rush finally starting to run out. "No," Lily said. "I told Peter to get them all back before I left." Lucy nodded. "Alright, so the way I see it we have to choices. Go check on Remus and make sure he got back to the castle alright, or go back to the nightclub and have fun." Lucy said, shivering and looking around at the cottage like shops rooted all over Hogsmead.

"Might as well go back to the castle. I for one am not really in a partying mood." Lily answered. Lucy nodded. "Ditto."

They made their way back up to the castle, mostly in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just that they where too deep in thought to really talk much. Lucy felt horrible for letting Remus get so drunk, and as they climbed out of the hump-backed witch, Lucy headed off to the hospital wing. _The least I can do is check on him, _she thought, y_ou know, to see if he's alright ...(and beg for forgiveness.) _

Upon reaching the hospital wing doors, she found them closed and locked. Hesitantly, she stepped up and knocked, then stood back,waiting for a reply. A very disturbed looking healer cracked open the doors,pulling her robes closed over her night dress.

"Yes?" She snapped, apparently not fond of being awoken.

"Um, is Remus Lupin here?" She asked timidly,trying to look past the frumpy woman, into the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any patience with me tonight, dear. Why? Did something happen to one of the students?" She asked, her voice softening.

"No,um...Its nothing, never mind." Lucy said. "Just a mis-communication I guess."

"Right,well, back to bed with you!"

And with that,the healer closed the door again, leaving Lucy to stalk back to her dormitory.

000000000000

When the first rays of morning sunshine where visible through the twisted limbs of the Forbidden Forest, three men, Sirius, James and Remus stumbled up the dew wet grass of the Hogwarts grounds. Peter had dropped by earlier in the morning, informing them everybody was already back to the castle, but he didn't stay, preferring the comfort of his nice, warm, Gryffindor bed. "What a bloody prat he can be." James has said. Then Peter of course had a hissy fit, claiming it wasn't "Nice to talk about people when they're still in the room."

Together, the three mauraders slipped up the lawn towards the secret exit. Sirius' head was killing him, and he was beginning to question what had been in the three and a half drinks he had last night. Wanting to break the silence, Sirius said the first thing that popped into his mind. "So, Remus, what where you and Lucy talking about last night?"

"What?"

"What where you. -And my girlfriend.- Talking about.- Last night." Sirius said, pausing every few words so Moony's newly regained mind could understand what he was saying.

"Oh." Remus paused. "I-I don't really know. It couldn't have been really important, hmm?"

Sirius shrugged. Sure, of course it wasn't important to somebody who couldn't remember it. But Lucy, she could probably remember every word, after all, she hadn't seemed all too drunk last night. Or had she? He didn't really know, after all, he hardly got to see her at all before the moon had risen. "Bloody moons, should all chopped up and fed to the food less."

"What?"

"What!"

"You just said that moons should be chopped up and fed to the hungry."

"No,I believe I said 'food less' not 'hungry', duh!"

"I see."

Silence.

"Why did you even bring her?" James asked. "Because you brought Lily? Right."

"Yeah, sure." Sirius grunted. That had been the original plan, or at least that had been what he had told himself.

000000000000

Lucy sat by the window in the Gryfindor common room, quill in hand. It had been so long since she had written Dave, and she was almost ashamed. _He hasn't exactly been writing to me either though, has he?_ Lucy remarked, biting her lip. Brothers where pesky, especially older ones. All around her, people where buzzing around, doing their usual Saturday afternoon things, but Lucy forced herself to ignore them, turning back to the blank sheet of parchment in front of her.

_Hey Dave..._ She started.

Over on the other side of the school, Sirius was crouching low over his potions book, speaking to James across the table. "Did you get the password from Joel?" He hissed. James nodded. They had been waiting for the Slytherin common room passwords for ... well, mostly the entire year so far. The whole three weeks of it.

James inched a crisp white envelope across the table to him. Sirius pulled out his bulky wallet, keeping an eye on the envelope as he did so. "You know, I do believe, Mr. Potter, we are going to get ourselves into a right mess this afternoon." Sirius said in a posh voice. James chuckled. "Yes, Mr. Black, I agree. We're going to get ourselves hanging in the dungeon by our toenails." James said, copying the accent.

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

"Bloody Hell man your out of shape!" Sirius growled at James, who was running along the corridors behind him. "Well at least my hair isn't poofy!" James shot back. Sirius gasped, and brought a hand up to his silky black hair in mock offense. A few yards behind them, the Slytherin prefects scuttled after them, dripping in lime gelatin. "Mr. Black, I do believe we went a tad bit too far!" James chocked between breaths. "I agree, Mr. Potter...Wait, no I don't."

"We're never going to be able to outrun them!" James panted.

"I don't need to outrun _them, _I just need to outrun _you!" _Sirius yelled back.

Up in the common room, Lucy was talking with Brianna, having already finished her letter and stuffed it safely in the back pocket of her tight, bell bottom jeans. "I really feel bad. Remus looked horrible today, maybe I should go up and apologies?" Lucy asked, running a hand through her hair. Brianna grunted in reply, still working on her potions essay. That settled, Lucy walked off to the boys dormitories, where Remus had been laying down earlier that morning.

"BROOMSTICK POLISH!" Sirius spat out the password as he ran towards the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and he and James rushed inside, James yelling "Don't let them in!" as he passed. Quick as they could, they streaked up to the boys dorms, hoping to find something useful that would keep away the angry, greasy, Jello covered people chasing them. Sirius threw open the door and stopped mid-stride. Beside Remus, who was propped up on his pillow, was Lucy, smiling and talking about something. When she saw Sirius, she offered him a smooth smile.

"You look out of breath." She commented easily.

"I'll say!" Sirius exclaimed. "Wha-what are you doing in here!"

"Oh, I came in here to apologies to Remus." Her voice seemed tense.

James came up behind Sirius and put a brotherly hand on his shoulder. "Well, Sirius and I just came up here to get you!" He lied. "We're going for a swim and wanted to know if you and some of the others wanted to come along." Lucy's lips curved into a smile again. "Alright, it sounds good. Just let me get changed." She said, standing up. "NO!" Sirius hissed, looking down the steps at where he could easily hear the Slytherins demanding the fat lady let them in. "It'll be way more fun this way!" He added at the unbelieving look his girlfriend was giving him.

Thinking fast, he glided over to his bed and opened the window. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Yes, what are you doing!" James added, glaring at him. "Lucy, come 'er." He said, pulling his broomstick out from under his bed. Hesitantly, Lucy walked towards him. "James and them will meet us down there." He said, swinging a leg over the broom and patting the spot in front of him. Lucy cautiously took a seat in front of him, eyebrows raised. He swung his arms around her and gripped the handle, kicking off. "Sirius." James growled. "Sirius come back here!"

The next thing Lucy knew, she was flying over Hogwarts, her small back pressed firmly against Sirius' chest. He had his hands over hers, as if showing her how to fly, which she found ridiculous, considering she had grown up with two brothers and they had taught her how to fly around the time she learned to write. _Of course he wouldn't know that_, she thought, taking in the beautiful honey scent that was Sirius'. She felt like telling him, just so he would know, but it would ruin the moment, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sirius could smell the scent of citrus in Lucy's hair, and it was driving him mad. All he wanted to do was kiss her, hold her, breath her in. _Sirius, your going in trouble now, mate,_ a voice in his head told him. He didn't have time to think about it, however, as he forced the broom downwards towards the lake. He could hear Lucy holding her breath as the flew over it, flying so close they where almost touching the glassy surface of the water. "Theres a giant squid in there, you know." He whispered. Lucy turned slightly so she could see him. "Prove it." There was a glint in her eyes that he had seen so many times before in those of his own, and James, and even sometimes Remus'. He didn't like it.

"Why should I?" He asked, playing along.

"Lets just say." She sighed. "It'll be worth your wild."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but Lucy didn't see it, as she had already turned back to look at the water, her eyes sparkling as she watched the water rush by them at astounding speeds. "And how exactly am I supposed to prove this?" He asked, grinning.

**SPLOOSH**

Sirius surfaced, coughing and wiping water from his eyes to see Lucy, hovering over the water, sitting sidesaddle on the broomstick. "Oh, so the kitten can fly?" Sirius mocked, treading water. Lucy smirked. "So, you gonna show me that giant squid?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. "Oh, you want me to find you a squid?" He laughed. "Yes, I do." Lucy said simply.

He dove under water, and started to swim towards her, but she guided the broom away from where he was. She flew towards the bank, and took a seat, broom beside her, waiting for Sirius to surface. Laying back on the cool grass, she put her hands under her head and stared up at the pretty blue sky. _Damn, that was close_, she thought, chewing on her plump bottom lip.

Sirius crept out of the water towards the shore, where Lucy was laying down. _Really, you'd think she'd know better by now_, he thought, approaching her quietly so she wouldn't hear him. In one swift motion, he had leapt over to her, balancing on his elbows. Lucy screamed, and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he lifted one arm and put it on her shoulder. They where both laughing, until for some reason Sirius stopped, and just looked down at her. The second he did it, Lucy did too, and stopped wiggling, just kind of looking at him. Slowly, he leant down to her, his lips inches from hers when...

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" They where laughing. How dare they be laughing!Sirius looked up to see James, Peter and Bridget. Sirius lunged forward, grabbing a handful of mud from the lake bank. James and Bridget had already started to run, but Peter was just standing there, oh so helplessly. Sirius grinned, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lucy went for the other two.

"S-Sirius, you wouldn't tha-tha-throw that at me, would cha buddy?" Peter asked nervously, his grin showing yellowing, pointed teeth.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Course I wouldn't, mate. Why would I do somethin' like that?" He asked, coming up to his pudgy friend.

Peter still looked uneasy. And for good reason, as when Sirius clapped him over the shoulder it was with the hand containing the fistful of mud.

Lucy glanced up in the middle of having a splash fight with James. "Hey, theres your girl." She joked, motioning over his shoulder. He turned to see Lily coming down the banks towards them, her hair done up in a pony tail, robes dawned, wand in tow. She stopped in front of them and everybody stood still, watching as she thrusted her hands unto her hips.

Sirius and Jame exchanged looks in the silence, and James nodded. With a ridiculously loud battle cry they ran at her, and James scooped her up in his arms, carrying her towards the lake and out of sight when he tripped down the bank. Lucy, Peter, Bridget and Sirius laughed at the sight, until Sirius turned, which at least got Lucy to shut up. "What are you laughing at, I still have to show you that giant squid!"

"No..." Lucy started, warningly. "Thats alright, I believe you." But before she got to say another word, Sirius had grabbed her and was dragging her towards the water. She flailed her arms, and kicked her legs, but to no avail. "Sirius!" She screeched. "Oh, no. you said." He reminded her. "Alright, alright, alright, just let me get these clothes off so they don't get all wet!" She said in desperation, not noticing how it sounded. He released her, more in momentary shock then anything, but she did as she had said, not wanting to ruin everything she kept in her pockets and not to mention her shirt, which she was pretty sure would go see through anyways.

Beside her, Bridget was skimming her skirt down her tan legs, staring intently at Sirius, but he ignored her, waiting for Lucy to run. But she didn't, or at least not right away. Instead she was having more fun watching his face as she slipped off her shirt, reveling her favorite pink bra. Sirius looked speechless. This was so much fun. Slowly, she slipped out of her jeans, happy she had worn fairly conventional underwear this afternoon.

Finally Sirius caught on. "If you think this is going to distract me, you've got another thing coming, love." He said, grinning evilly. Lucy's eyes went wide, and she took a step back. He grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, her shrieking and kicking all the way.

"Sirius! No! Let me go!" She gasped as he waded into the water.

"No chance."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Hmmm?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" He laughed, jolting her off his shoulder and into the water with a horrid splash. When she resurfaced she was glaring at him. "Oh you come back here!" She yelled, chasing him through the water. He laughed and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Sirius look out for ..." Too late.

Sirius had rammed right into Peter, and they both went down hard, Peter emerging seconds later with a patch of mud from the lake bottom smeared across his face. "Sirius?" Lucy asked, wading over to where he had fallen. She couldn't find him anywhere. "Sirius!" She called again, trying to see through the muddy waist high water.

Suddenly two strong, wet arms came up behind her, pulling her under the water with him. He released her, and they swam up together, emerging face to face, Sirius hands on her small shoulders. Sirius leaned in to her, but for the second time that evening, they where interrupted by Bridget. "Oooh, what is this?" She giggled. Lucy tore her eyes away from Sirius' gray ones, and looked up to the grass, where Bridget was holding up a thick, white envelope.

Both her and Sirius launched forward. Bridget took it as opportunity to open it, and did just that, ripping open the package and pulling out its contents. She scanned the first few lines, and a wicked grin spread on her thin lips. "Hey Dave." She started, imitating Lucy's voice, except making it sound a hundred times more bitch-ish then Lucy's would have thought humanly possible.

"Life at Hogwarts has been pretty fun so far, but pretty hectic at the same time..." Bridget continued, her eyes alight as if it was Christmas and she was opening her first present. Lucy reached her, and snatched the letter away, only to have it snatched away from her by Sirius. "Whats this?" He asked, holding out of her reach. "Give that back!" She hissed. He turned so she couldn't reach it, and began to read out loud.

"Hey Dave,

Life at..yada yada yada...  
I really miss you, and wish you where here with me.

How is it at your new school? Knowing you it'll be good.

You probably have girls swarming around you already.

Life here is...so boring with out you. Maybe, if we behave,

we can get them to transfer you here..." Sirius stopped reading.

"What the _bleeding hell_ is this?" He said through clenched teeth, the playful smile he had on earlier completely gone.

"Its just a letter!" Lucy exclaimed, managing to snatch it from him finally.

Sirius didn't look at her, just ignored her, like she wasn't even there. "Listen, I didn't mean what I said when I wrote that it was boring." Lucy started carefully. "I just didn't want him to feel..."

"Save it, Lucy." Sirius cut in.

Everybody was standing around looking at her, not saying anything, and it was making her horribly self conscience. There was this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die! And all her brain kept telling her was _"Damn, damn, damn,damn,damn!" _It was making her want to hurl! Lily had her head tilted to one side, like she was actually trying to understand why Lucy would write this. James just looked plain mad. Bridget was trying so hard not to smile, and Lucy just wanted to go over to her and punch her, or pull our her earrings, or SOMETHING! Then there was Sirius, who just looked disappointed.

_Yup, crawling into a whole and dieing sounds pretty good right about now..._

Lucy snatched her letter back.

"This is a _personal_ letter." She said quietly. "And it wasn't meant to be read by anyone but Dave."

With that, she grabbed her clothes, and stalked back up to the castle. Dripping wet,and half nude, she got a few odd looks as she padded through the corridors, up to her dormitory, but she ignored them. It was like a movie, and she felt like she was watching it instead of living it. _I wish it wall all a movie, _she thought, after spitting the password to the fat lady. If she thought the looks she got in the hallway was bad, the looks she got in the dorm room was murder. Not bothering to explain, she disappeared into the bathroom to melt under the hot water of a shower.

000000000000

**thelvenalchemist: **Thank you:D / I've gone over this chapter a few times, looking for grammar mistakes, hopefully I got them all. I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to your next review. ;)

**JeNnIfEr88: **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too, sorry I took so long to get it posted though.

**Alora: **Thanks,I'm glad you like it, I hope this chapter is to your liking. :D

**Zarroc: **Thanks, and ha ha ha, I'm not telling you if they're going to get in trouble yet. Translation: I haven't decided yet, lol. Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, I would offer an excuse but its really lame and you would probably laugh your head off at me.:D

**Lozaline:** I love your pen name, its sounds so nice:D. Anyways, thanks, and I hope you like this chapter, and of course it doesn't annoy me, I love reviews ;)


End file.
